Intergalactic Thanksgiving
Brad: Everyone has their favorite Thanksgiving TV special. Such as the Bugs Bunny Thanksgiving (Screenshot with Bugs Bunny and Millicent), the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (VHS Cover to ''A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving), ''Blood Rage (Poster for Blood Rage), and let's not forget about Intergalactic Thanksgiving (Title to the special)! Brad: Wait... What the hell is Intergalactic Thanksgiving? Random clips from the special are shown as Brad talks. Brad: (voiceover) Glad that I ask myself that question. Intergalactic Thanksgiving is a 1979 television special by the Canadian Broadcast Corporation. (CBC Television logo), which was later released by Warner Home Video in the 80s (VHS Cover to "Nelvanamation"). Brad: (voiceover) For many of you that might not of heard of Intergalactic Thanksgiving, you might be familiar with the very well-known animation company Nelvana (Nevlana's Logo from 1996-2004) who created this special. Brad: (voiceover) This was there fourth TV special and they would later go on to such titles as Carebears (Picture of a Carebears VHS collection), Eek the Cat (Poster for Eek the Cat) and Fairly OddParents (Picture of Cosmo and Wanda). Brad: So does this Thanksgiving special deserves a spot next to "home sweet home"? Well lets find out. Intergalactic Thanksgiving's intro starts as Brad talks. Brad: (voiceover) In Space, no one can hear opening credit music. As you can see the special has to titles: Intergalactic Thanksgiving and Please don't Eat the Planet. Brad: Odd... Those titles suggests two completely different plots of this special. Brad: (voiceover) But whatever! We've got two titles and dammit we're going to use both! Brad: (voiceover) We see a group of space farmers migrating across the galaxy and while I'm impressed that they can travel with their wagons trough space I think that they're gonna burn up of re-entry. Brad: (voiceover) One family is left behind and if they don't hurry, they're gonna get attacked by Indians led by Mel Brooks. Brad: (voiceover) This family is the Spademinders. And I sure hope there's eighty! Pa: Were doing 55 miles an hour now Ma. Brad: 55 miles per hour space? Well you should be able to reach your destination in couple of hundred thousand years. Brad: (voiceover) Even the snail is going faster, and while your wagon is going very slow in space travel. At 55 miles per hour, Thats a fast snail! Brad: (voiceover) The Spademinders crash landed on a planet that's full of Great Gazoos. Brad: So the entire planet is jumped the shark. Brad: (voiceover) It's up to alien Paul Revere to warn his fallow Shrek impersonators. The Messenger rides to the castle as he reports. Messenger: THE ALIENS ARE COMING! THE ALIENS ARE COMING! Brad: (voiceover) The name of the planet is Laughalot. Which ironically enough is not something that one will do then they hear the planet's name... Brad: (voiceover) The planet consists of a race of beings who hold humor as such a high regard, that the funniest person on the planet is named King. Look! They even have a gaint pie! But Larry, Moe, Curly or dear I say Curly "Joe" in sight. King & Translater: Hello? Messenger & Translater: Your royal silliness. Aliens are invading! King & Translater: WHAT? The Prince getting annoyed of them as they discussing with each other. Messenger & Translater: I said the ship landed over there! King & Translater: Over where? Are you kidding! I'm not gonna fall for that okay! Brad: In the 70s, Everyone celebrated 420 on Thanksgiving. Brad: (voiceover) The Spademinders called the planet their home and sets up the insta-farm. The insta-farm transforms to a real farm as the Spademinders moves from it. Brad: (voiceover) Hope he dosen't come insta-incest. Pa: I claim this planet, in the name of... GBLM!!! Brad: He declaring the planet in the name of Buster Keaton? Pa: Yeah we bring good will, Yeah we bring tidings, King: Do you bring presents? Brad: (voiceover) Nooo you'll have to wait till december 25th for that TV Special. The King introduces himself to the Spademinders. King: I just fooling around, just fooling around hahahahaha! My name is Goochi. Brad: Wait. His name Goochi? I watch alot of things with this sigh, I didn't think that a children special would be the one with a character named Goochi. Brad: (voiceover) At least that's funnier then the Prince's name. Prince: I know. My name is Prince Notfunnyenuf. Victoria: Gee thats a funny name. Brad: If you name is Prince "Notfunnyenuf" then why are you in this thing? Victoria: That's your father? Brad: (voiceover) Once your get closer to him his not entirely covered in black. Brad: (voiceover) Most of the citizens take a like to the Spademinders. Pa: Stand back everyone. Pa pull the farm's string as it transforms back into a insta-farm. Brad: Impressive tick, but you just crushed 8 cows! Brad: Notfunnyenuf meanwhile wants to get to know the daughter little better. Prince Notfunnyenuf: Can I take Victoria out and show her around? Pa: Hey Yeah. I think that would be real neighborly. Ma: NO! She must stay and toil the soil. Pa: Well I don't know... Brad: Oh Ma. Hehehe! You're racist. Brad:' (voiceover) The two take off in their, mobile cannon? To explore the a bit more. Victoria: You make a wonderful King. Prince Notfunnyenuf: Thanks. But it's got to be more in life then clowning around, don't tell my father that though. Brad: You wanna break out to a song don't you TV special? Brad: Well... Okay, go ahead and sing. Singer: ' ''(singing voiceover) There something I capped a secret, cause I didn't know how it would sound, but if... '''Brad: Aaah kind of a dreary song. How about something a little more upbeat and 50s. Freddy Cannon: (singing voiceover) Last night I took a walk after dark, A swingin' place called Palisades Park, To have some fun and see what I could see, That's where the girls are. I took a ride on a shoot-the-chute, That girl I sat beside was awful cute, And after while she was holdin' hands with me. Brad: (voiceover) First stop: Truck Nut Factory. Brad: (voiceover) Actually is the food mines there they makes scrumptious soiled green. Brad: (voiceover) Hehey! Are you wondering why there's no humans around? Cut to King Goochi in his castle as Brad talks. Brad: (voiceover) Careful how you sit on that thing. You bed may give you the shocker. Brad: (voiceover) The King retreat to his lair to ask the magic mirror who's the funniest being is on the planet! Brad: (voiceover) I really don't care how this scene goes, as long as it dosen't turn into that shitty looking Julia Roberts movie. (Picture of the evil Queen from Mirror Mirror) Brad: (voiceover) The mirror says that Pa Spademinder is the funniest. But do you really wanna take humor advice from this thing? Magic mirror: (singing) They digg and they soil once and their rakes they falls cause farmers is so funny hoho hoho, cause farmers is so funny hoho hoho, King Goochi: Grrr... Turn this thing off! Brad: (voiceover) This is what happens to your mirror when you do coke of it. It's goes insane! Pie cream smashed into the wall as mirror gets shock and hide. Brad: I do ejaculated when that scene ended. Brad: (voiceover) Jealous of Pa Spademinder, the King sets up his on stand-up act. King Goochi: Just fulled the palace and boy am I arms tired. No one of the citizens think's his joke was funny just as Brad. Brad: His so funny that he could be part of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour. Brad: (voiceover) Of course then you bomb on stage, the next step is sabotage. King Goochi crush the ground with a hammer as it creates an earthquake. King Goochi: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Victoria and Prince Notfunnyenuf falls into the the earth crack as they screams. Victoria & Prince Notfunnyenuf: WAAAhoo! Brad: (voiceover) It's okay! Superman will save by turning back time. Brad: (voiceover) Underground the kids discover that the planet itself, is slowly falling apart. King Goochi: Everybody. Organize a search party. The citizens believe that he really mean a "party" as started to partying instead. Citizens: Yeah yehey ohay heheha!!! Brad: Seriously? Children are missing... Cut back to the underground as Brad talks. Brad: (voiceover) Even without the Wacky Racers, Muttley is still running in the shenanigans. Bug: Let me set you straight. This ain't no picnic! Brad: (voiceover) Yieks! That is one juiced up flea. I hear that he's also the planet's homerun champion. Brad: (voiceover) The bugs are working very hard to restore the planet, which they'll explain to us in this song. Bugs (singing): Cause it would be no fun, when the damage is done, build it up, build it uUup... Brad: (voiceover) With any luck they'll create the planet's finest gay bar. Cut one again to overground as Brad talks. Brad: (voiceover) Good! Now they can defeated the King by throwing giant vegetables in his mouth. Ma: Where back together again. Brad: (voiceover) Uuuh, dad? Your surprisingly strong. YOU COULD BE A FLEA! (Scene with the first bug) Magic mirror: (voiceover) Well... I'm sure you can guess the rest of the story. Brad: '''Eeeh. No I can't, I really can't. This thing has alien comedians, bodybuilding fleas, giant vegetables, magic mirrors... I give it this. It's not predictable. '''Brad: (voiceover) So much so that I have no idea what this has to do with thanksgiving. (Scene with the Spademinders' dog digging a hole) Ooohohoho they eating now! with a turkey and everything, and I geuss the Spademinders represent the pilgrims? Brad: (voiceover) Oh Yeah I think this story ends a little happier. The Spademinders stay on their farm and Goochi remains the King. Magic mirror: (voiceover) He still a pretty funny guy. But now he's got a more serious sight. Brad: (voiceover) Did he cut his face of? Well that's a little dark. And once the special is done giving us a facial, It's over. Brad: Well. Thats certainly kill 20 minutes! Random clips from the special are shown as Brad talks again. Brad: (voiceover) If you want the funniest person to be royalty just make Richard Pryor King, that'll save everyone some trouble. Brad: (voiceover) The special isn't funniest thing I've even seen but it is original I'll give it that, and the animation is really good. Brad: (voiceover) The show is little weird I'll give it that. Most of the time I was picturing that in the next room, Fritz the Cat is fucking some pussy that he doesn't love. Brad: But then again. That's a much better movie. Brad: (voiceover) There's certainly enough analogies to Thanksgiving in this thing. So I don't know how appropriate the title Please don't Eat the Planet is. Brad: (voiceover) I don't think anyone threat to eat their planet in this thing. Brad: Well I know one thing that I've certainly thankful for. MY VOICE IS STARTING TO COME BACK! Credits. A clip of the bugs continue to singing backs them. Bugs (singing): We got to do it together, You got to clean up your act, cause we can take away, for one more day, without put something baAAAAack, Hey, Hey, Hey, We got to buuuuuuild it up, buuuuuuild it UP... Category:Content Category:Guides Category:DVD-R Hell Category:Transcripts